ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben's House
Ben's house belongs to the Tennyson family - Carl, Sandra and Ben. Appearance B10R2 (302).png|Ben's House five years prior to Alien Force FHtE (1).png|Ben's House five years prior to Omniverse Rooms Ben's Room Goodbye and Good Riddance Timeline Bens room0.png|Ben's Room in Goodbye and Good Riddance FHtE_(61).png|Ben's Room five years prior to Omniverse Grounded_(270).png|Ben's Room in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' Bens room2.png|Ben's Room in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' (Depicted in Omniverse) Ben's room.png|Ben's Room in Omniverse In this timeline, Ben's room shows a dull beige color on everything. There are a few model aircraft hanging from the celling, with a few posters on the wall. There is a bookshelf above a desk near his bed, and his bed is positioned underneath his window. Main Timeline In Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien', Ben's room is always messy. There is a bed next to the window and a bookshelf above. On the right side of the bed is a table with a computer and a shelf of prizes and books. In front of the desk and the bed is a built-in wall wardrobe. There is also a TV. The walls are adorned with various posters. In Omniverse, Ben's room layout is quite different, but still pretty messy. He has two tattered alien flags (the green flag being an Incursean flag and the red flag being a Tetramand flaghttp://4ms.me/1eMRBGz) hanging from his ceiling, with a various assortment of action figures and posters lined on the walls. A Mr. Smoothy poster hangs above his bed, with a Sumo Slammers poster right next to it. His bed is still beneath his window, to the right. He has multiple Mr. Smoothy cups stacked up near his nightstand, with clothes littering the floor, and his old Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' jacket hanging from the wall. His computer is underneath the window. Living Room The living room is large. In the middle is a coffee table, a sofa and an armchair. Behind the sofa is another table. On the other side there is a television, a gaming console and a radio with headphones. Ben's team is often seen in this room watching television in their free time. Kitchen The kitchen is very small. There is a stove, a refrigerator, a sink, and a few shelves. Dining Room Like the kitchen, the dining room is very small. There is a large table in the middle with three chairs. Parents' Room There is a parents' room in the house that was seen only in a dream. Garage and Basement There is also a basement and a garage. History Ben 10 In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Ben returned home after summer. Vilgax later attacked and destroyed the house. Alien Force In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Ben came home to find the Omnitrix. In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Ben and Julie were studying at Ben's house. In Grounded, Ben was grounded and kept at home until he broke out as Humungousaur. Ultimate Alien In Fame, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were watching TV. In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Max defended Sandra from SevenSeven. In The Eggman Cometh, Ben and the team battled some mutant chickens in his house. In Night of the Living Nightmare, in a dream, Ben was attacked by a Cassiopeian Dream Eater and a DNAlien. In reality, Albedo has come to the house to infect Ben with the Cassiopeian Dream Eater, but was infected himself. In this episode, Ben mentions that their neighbors are called Mr. and Mrs. Washington. Omniverse In Special Delivery, Ben was attacked by Thunderpig at home. The house was also shown in a flashback 10 and a half years ago, when Ben first moved in. In Rules of Engagement, Looma visited the house to meet Sandra, until she was defeated by the team. Notable Inhabitants *Ben Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Ben's Dog (formerly) Notable Visitors *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Lucy Mann *Jonesy *Thunderpig *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Lukik *SevenSeven *Mutant Chickens *Albedo *Elena Validus *Cassiopeian Dream Eater *Looma Red Wind *Rook Blonko *Fistina *Hervé *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *No Watch Ben *Gwen 10 *Ben 23 *Azmuth (Dimension 23) References Category:Locations Category:Earth Locations